Out of My Head
by Inu Kaiba
Summary: After a strange dream, Kaiba finds himself in love with Yami Yugi, of all people! How on earth will he cope? [Seto KaibaxYami Yugi]


Inu Kaiba: This is a one shot for a contest I joined way back in the summer. I never thought we'd actually start, but things seem to be going well. Anyways, this section's pairing is Prideshipping, so enjoy

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

It was the strangest sensation as my eyelids opened. I glimpsed a word file full of strange words, and my computer had long since stopped making the noise it makes when you're holding down several keys at once.

I was surprised nothing had happened to the computer from lying with my head on the keyboard for so long, but I suppose those safety mechanisms I had installed were working. Good thing too, all I had to do was delete this gibberish and I'd be back where I started.

I got up and left the room to brush my teeth and comb my hair and take a shower. It was one of the only privileges I allowed myself. I'm a busy man, but cleanliness, as they say, is next to godliness.

I checked the clock before getting into the shower and saw it was close to 6 am. Only four hours of sleep. I was thankful for that; I'd been pulling quite a few all-nighters.

I knew Mokuba would be angry when he woke up to see bags under my eyes yet again, but when you run a company, there's no time to sleep. I just wish he'd understand that.

As I stood in the shower, feeling the scalding hot water run off my body (I like the water turned up as hot as possible, it wakes me up in the morning) I recollected my dreams. I felt it a bit unusual, usually thinking about work for the day, Mokuba, my deck… but instead I was going back to the dream.

'I never dreamed… did I? Or was I the kind to forget dreams when awaking? I'm a man with no free time. So why am I bothering to ponder this… it's so strange… I feel as if this will be important later on.'

_I was floating in mid air. The backdrop was a jet black sky with fluffy clouds in a mix of purple/pink. I wasn't very good with colours, so I couldn't pinpoint it. _

_All of a sudden, a creature with wings materialized in front of me. She was wearing a dress that looked like it was pieced together with thousands of fragments of mirror and sparkled like a diamond. The dress reminded me of a regular shirt and was only mid-thigh length. The creature fascinated me, so I drunk in her appearance like a hidden spring in a desert._

_To this day, I've never looked at a woman the same. I'm hoping it was just because of her strange attire, and the wings protruding from her back, and her hair, which was a black which looked purple in the vague light given from the twinkling stars in the background._

_After a long time of just staring at her, she finally spoke to me, ignoring my gaze which would probably have unnerved even the most confident of people._

_"Seto Kaiba… I am the fairy of Dream Land. I have come to grant you a much needed wish. You need a break from this business world you live in, the world of the busy and the place of insomnia. To save you from this dreary life, I will grant you a wish I think you deserve. The next person you see… You will fall in love with. One day, you will appreciate this, no matter how much you hate it right now."_

_As she began to disappear, I reached out to touch her hand. "Wait… anyone? Regardless of gender? What about my family? And why are you doing this? Why are you wasting my time? I have better things to do than be in love with some pathetic human being whose needs pale in comparison to my work but will somehow become more important to me because of some foolish, reckless emotions."_

_She paused; half faded away, and continued speaking. "Regardless of gender, Seto Kaiba. I will return when some time has passed to see if you appreciate our gift or not. And, I do not condone incestuous nor pedophiliac behaviour, so no; you may not fall in love with your family. Good day, Mr. Kaiba."_

_The last thing I thought of before I awoke from the world was how bad the colour scheme was and why she started by calling me Seto Kaiba but ended by calling me Mr. Kaiba._

_I thought WAY too much in this "Dream Land"._

I kept mulling the dream over and over in my mind and every time I wanted to bang my head against the wall. And, since I was already thinking about the dream I had had against my own will I did so. Let's just say I didn't need to bother to go wake him up.

Mokuba had never learned manners. Somebody had never bothered to teach him the basic "Knock before you enter a room" The last thing on both Gozaburo's and my mind was teaching Mokuba manners. Strangely, I had never even THOUGHT about it before today…

…Until he practically tackled the door and was SCREAMING at the top of his lungs. I stood in front of the shower, pausing to get a towel, half naked.

Mokuba finished screaming, finally, something about how "His precious sleep had been disturbed and he needed a good five more minutes" which I didn't think was fair since he normally got at least double the sleep I managed to scrape by on. But nobody cared, so why should I?

His mouth didn't close though. He gave me a once over, stopped halfway down, levelled his gaze, and resumed boring a hole into my midsection. I wanted to look away, but the scene reminded me of a car crash so I just closed my eyes and pretended my little brother was NOT seeing me naked.

"SETO! WHY IS IT SO BIG?" Mokuba screamed. I think he woke the neighbours up, even though the house, including property, takes up close to a mile.

I think this is the most EMBARRASSING moment of my entire life. Not only has my little brother seen me naked, but he is asking me about my penis.

I considered grabbing my towel and hiding myself behind it. I considered slapping my forehead, staring at the floor, asking him calmly to get the hell out, and when he did not, yelling for him to do so. I considered hitting him over the head and throwing him out of the balcony. And last, I considered throwing the towel over his eyes to try to better the situation.

But then I thought of five, which was the best solution. I would actually answer his question.

"Well you see Mokuba… the taller you are, the bigger you are. So because you're short, yours is small. So one day, when you grow up, all of the girls will run away because you're so small."

I figured I was being too nice, so I went back to number two. "NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WASHROOM AND REMEMBER TO KNOCK FIRST!"

Mokuba scurried off when it started raining bars of soap on his head. He has a self-proclaimed allergy to cleanliness.

What Seto Kaiba didn't know was that Mokuba planned to share this newfound information with the entire male population of his class INCLUDING the size of his brother's… thing. Mokuba was too immature to acknowledge it with its true name.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

After my brother left, I felt like banging my head on the wall again for awhile but decided against it, and settled for brushing my teeth. I had had enough 'embarrassment' when my little brother walked in on me, I didn't need me servants walking in on me too.

While I was getting dressed, unbeknownst to me, Mokuba snuck in and took my picture with the digital camera I gave him for his birthday. It conveniently has no flash, so I never realized he had done this until I shook it out of him several days later. He got some good shots of me, I must say, for hiding under my bed with the camera aimed in my direction.

I ate some breakfast, cereal which tasted awful and full of things that are bad for you. (The cook must have mixed my breakfast up with Mokuba's… again. I have to remember to fire her sometime…) Then I picked up my briefcase and headed to work. Mokuba was looking at me and snickering, and I honestly had no clue why. By the time we arrived at his school, I wanted to kill him.

"I'll see you sometime tonight Mokuba, I may be working late." I said, as he opened the door and was getting out of the limo.

His facial expression instantly changed. Whatever had made him so… 'Thrilled' couldn't save him from the painful reality. "Why don't you just sleep at your office tonight, Seto? It's not like you ever use your bed."

I felt bad. He had noticed the sheets as crisp and clean as yesterday and knew the cleaning lady didn't come in until I was leaving for work. Damn! But at the same time, perhaps I should have put an effort into fooling him. But as usual, I pretended I didn't care and ignored his statement, which hurt, quite a bit.

"Bye." I said. I could see his face contorting even more; he looked as if he would cry. But he couldn't, he was a Kaiba, and Kaibas did NOT show any emotion but rage and perhaps a twisted version of content. And just as I expected, the expression vanished, and Mokuba slammed the car door with his foot, leaving what would most likely be a sizable dent, and stalked off.

I cursed under my breath and directed the driver to my office, though he should know better by now. Where else would I go every morning? (And if I had some kind of appointment, I would have informed him by now.)

When we arrived, I was courteous, and nodded at my driver, who had long since realized this was my version of a thank you. Were I to use anything else, I might actually look grateful. Kaibas were not allowed to be grateful to 'commoners', in fact, it was the other way around. Mokuba hadn't learned yet quite how to use manners in the appropriate form of someone his standards.

Unfortunately, who should be standing there but Yami Yugi. He'd managed to get his own body (Not like I cared, Mokuba had told me, he's friends with those little buffoons) from the help of some magical spell from some book that their Grandfather conveniently owned. Like I said, I don't care.

Well, I didn't care, until he looked me right in the eyes and I returned the gaze. He sauntered over to me, and all of a sudden, I wondered why he was 'sauntering'. I wasn't ignoring the fact that he almost looked… sexy… in that outfit… Wait… sexy? I was two inches away from beating myself over the head with my own briefcase when I remembered I was out in public, and Kaibas do not embarrass themselves in public.

A million thoughts were running through my head. The only one I liked was what he was doing there. Several were puzzle pieces of disturbing fantasies involving the young man… ONE EVEN INVOLVED NECROPHOBIA, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. Others were how hot he looked… these were the ones that led to the disturbing fantasies. Some were cutesie wootsy, and made me think how we would spend the rest of our life together… These ones made my mind want to shut down on me. Why was I acting like a lovesick, horny school girl because Yami was walking over the dream?

He was talking to me now, but I was long in all the fantasies, thoughts, the panic. I wanted to run, wanted to scream, wanted to cry out, wanted to tell him…

I wanted to tell him I loved him. But that was when it hit me. The fairy really HADN'T been kidding about gender issues.

The first person I had acknowledged eye to eye, and vice versa had been Mokuba, but she had refused incest. My driver refused to acknowledge my gaze, I had trained him just like a Kaiba. But, the first person who had gazed into my eyes, and the eyes I had gazed into were Yami Yugi… Motou? Could I call him a Motou? Would I become Seto Motou? Never! Why was that thought even going through my head? This was my rival, the man I aspired to beat, not fuck brutally in the middle of a scorching desert bondage style!

Not only did that fairy bring 'love', but she brought hormones too! I was only 17 of course, not fully an adult body-wise, so it made sense I would not only feel love but lust. But it wasn't fair.

Finally, all I could do was mutter. "Shit."

I snapped back to reality in time to hear Yami asking me if I had even heard what he was saying.

I almost blushed, almost stuttered, almost faltered, but I managed to get out a rather forced and abrupt "No."

Yami looked at me quizzically, raising one eyebrow. "Kaiba… are you ok? You usually pay attention no matter WHO is talking to you… Are you sick or something? You should go back home if you are, you can't afford to run the company in this state. I came to ask if you wanted to duel me, I put together a new deck and wanted to test run it against you since you're one of my strongest rivals, and have a duelling arena in your own home, but…"

Yami walked even closer, and by now I had almost pissed my hand from his mini speech. The cute lovesick schoolgirl was squealing because he was concerned for myself and wanted to duel me, and the horny schoolboy was thinking of how close he was getting to me. Too close for comfort. Close enough… to kiss me.

I don't know what I was thinking, I don't know what I was doing. He approached me, and was barely a few inches from you. He stood on his tiptoes, and with that bit of height he got from being Yami, managed to reach my cheek and feel it. "Kaiba, your face is all red… and you're burning up! You really should go home."

It was almost as if the fairy was working against me because at that moment something or… someONE bumped into me, causing me to stumble ungracefully and very much unlike a Kaiba. As my frame crumpled from trying to catch my balance, my lips brushed against Yami's, and when I raised my head, I realized what I had done.

I had just given my first kiss (Seto Kaiba, after all, has no time for romance and all that nonsense when he runs a company) to Yami Yugi Motou. This deserved a cuss word, a very, very bad one. So I muttered under my breath once again.

"Kaiba, are you ok? Are you awake? You just… kind of fainted… I think. I don't even know why I'm so concerned, but… Yugi would want me to take care of you." (Yami had apparently not noticed the man who barrelled into me.)

Oh sweet lord baby Jesus, HE WAS GOING TO TAKE ME TO HIS HOME AND CARE FOR ME? And that's exactly what he did. He hauled me over his shoulder, picked up my briefcase and started to carry me home. He wasn't even staggering; he seemed to be stronger than I thought. That would mean… he was muscular. The horny schoolboy in my mind set off to wondering what he looked like naked, while the lovesick schoolgirl was pissing her pants that I had kissed him, though was sad he hadn't noticed it in the commotion, but was glad she'd be taken care of because of her illness.

"I love you…" I whispered, and immediately regretted it, because Yami stopped mid foot step.

"Wh-what did you say?" Yami asked, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "D-Did I hear you right? Or are you just feverish?"

"No, it was nothing." I spat out, words stuck together, mouth suddenly dry, eyes suddenly wet, forced tone apparent.

"Oh…" Yami said. I heard a bit of disappointment in his voice… Maybe I was just hoping too much. I didn't care. If he cared about me enough to be even a little disappointed, well…

I needed to get away. I feigned sick as best as I could, it wasn't very hard when I felt sick to my stomach around him already.

"Can you get my cell phone out of my pocket and call my limo driver, and tell him to come to the nearest intersection?" I had no idea how far we'd walked, but my guess was at least four blocks.

Yami said nothing, but when I felt a hand in my pocket, I knew he'd obliged. In roughly 20 minutes, or as Yami told me such, the driver appeared. By now, Yami had deposited me on a nearby chair outside the door of the restaurant.

"Do you need my help to get to the car?" He asked, looking concerned.

I attempted to force back my emotions, and shook my head, faking a bit of a limp and a stumble in my step so that Yami wouldn't get suspicious. I threw myself onto the back seat, buckling the belt and ordering the driver home, in a sharp tone.

"You alright, Mr. Kaiba?" He asked, being a bit too nosy for my taste, but it was extremely unusual to be home this early. It was only around 10 a.m., by now, though after what happened, it felt like several days.

"Didn't feel well." I lied, being short and to the point. When I got home, I didn't feel like working. I wanted to rid the entire horrible incident from my mind, so I walked all the way up to my bedroom, changed into my pyjamas, and allowed myself to cry for the first time in god knows how long. The entire thing was so messed up, the only way I could vent my frustration and in capabilities were through the tears that made me feel a lot better.

When I was done crying, in a state of being semi-awake, I decided Kaibas were allowed to cry, so long as no one ever knew.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Several days later, I found out from a friend of Mokuba's who was visiting that I had an extremely large "thing". He even showed me a picture. I grounded Mokuba until further notice and sent him to his room. I think he learned well.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

IK: Will be continued after the contest if you enjoyed.


End file.
